The Daughter of the Death Mark
by lightwatercandy
Summary: A girl rise by deatheaters in the future comes back in time to kill Harry Potter in his seventh year at Hogwarts. She also claims to be the Dark Lord daughter herself. Will she kill Harry or get caught up in the drama? Read and find out!


•A Harry Potter's fan fiction story by lightwatercandy.

•Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the books or the movies for that matter, but I do own this fan fiction.

•Fiction Rated K: May change from time to time.

•Summary: A girl rise by deatheaters in the future comes back in time to kill Harry Potter in his seventh year at Hogwarts. She also claims to be the Dark Lord daughter herself. Will she kill Harry or get caught up in the drama? Read and find out!

•Author's Note: My story takes place in the seventh year and 19 years in the future. In the sixth year Voldemort gave another boy Draco's mission at the last minute and Snape wasn't at Hogwarts that night. The boy fails and ran off with the other deatheaters. But other than that the sixth year hasn't change. So, Dumbledore is still alive, but 19 years in the future he is dead. Draco still at school, Snape is still the DADA teacher, Harry and the gang knows Snape is the Half-Blood Prince, Bill is getting married to Fleur (well, they are married), and Lupin and Tonk are together.(Now you wait and see somebody is not going to read this and they are going to ask about this and that. Just wait and see!)

Now on with the story…

* * *

A five-month pregnant lady, with creamy skin, brown eyes, and brushy hair, sat on a chair playing the piano in the baby's room. The baby's room was painted yellow with sunflowers. There was a white crib, a light wooden rocking chair with one pink flower paint on the top, a table to change the baby, and a piano with a chair. She stopped when she heard a baby crying. The lady got up and pick up the baby girl, with green eyes mix with brown, from the crib. "Hush, my love." She rocked the one year old back and forth. "Your daddy will be home soon." There was a click from down stairs. "See," she simile, "that's him right now." The baby simile back as the lady put her back down. The lady walked out of the room and stood in the hallway up stairs. She leaned against the rail and look down at the door. A cat with thick and fluffy, ginger fur pops up next to her and hiss. "Crookshanks, what's wrong?" The pregnant lady looked from the cat to the door, which is still clicking. "No, it can't be them. Not now." Hermione ran into the room with Crookshanks behind her. When they got in to the room she closed the door behind them. There was a popping noise then two house-elves appear.

"Mistress," the first one spoke, "there are death-"

"I know, Dobby," she picked up the baby and grabbed her wand.

"What are we to do, Mistress?"

"I don't know," she started to pace, "I can't Apparition when I five month pregnant and Lily to young to Side-Along-Apparition." She stopped and looked at the two house-elves. "Dobby, go and tell Harry and Ron quickly."

"But, mistress, Dobby can't-"

"Dobby, that an order."

"But, Dobby is free, mistress."

Hermione eyes and voice soften, "Dobby, this is the best thing you for me now."

"Yes, mistress," and he left with a sad look.

"Winky, go and tell Dumbledore," and Hermione look down beside her. "And take Crookshanks with you."

"Yes, mistress," Winky pick up the cat and left also. The clicking noise stop as the door open and footsteps could be heard from down stairs. Hermione walks to the closet and open it.

"We can't use Floo power right now, but we can try to hide for now." She picks up an invisibility cloak and wrapped it around them and closed the door. "When they come in the room we will leave and then use Floo power," she whispers to the sleeping baby. Footsteps could be heard go up the stairs, in and out of rooms. The door to the baby's room open and deatheaters step in.

"She's not here." A deatheater took off his mask. He has beautiful deep blues eyes.

"That can't be. She must be here." A female voice said.

"Well, look in the closet. That Mudblood and her child have to be here." A deatheater shorter than the others spoke. As they went to the closet Hermione move to the door. She looked behind her as she reach the door and was about to move forth, but she hit she something hard. She fell down and landed on her butt and the invisibility cloak fell off and her wand fell on the other side of the room.

"Well, well, here the little Mudblood." A tall and build deatheater boomed. "She almost got away too, if it wasn't for me. Good thing I came late."

"For once your lateness was useful," the female stated. She pointed her wand down at the Hermione then the baby. "Now hand over the baby little Mudblood then will deal with you next," she order in a sweet, cold voice.

"No," Hermione held Lily closer, "Get out my house." The deatheaters laugh at her.

"You are in no position to order us, missy. Now hand over the baby," The tall one snatched the baby from Hermione and held Lily in the air.

"NO," Hermione try to get up as tears run down her face, but the woman push her back down.

"Now, now you get your turn next. No need to rush."

"Now how does the curse go? Oh, yeah _Avada_-"

"What's going?" A silky, cold voice asked.

"Oh, it is nice for you to join us." The man who walked in gave the blue eyes deatheater a cold look. "I mean that is..."

"Mick, it takes you a long time to join us again after you fail your mission. And how many years ago was that?" The other deatheaters laughed as the dark figure turned to the tall deatheater. "Give me the child."

"_What?"_

"I said _'give me the child.' _I think the Dark Lord will have a better use for the child if it was alive."

"But-"

"Do you want to tell him you disobey my order?" The deatheater thought for a second.

"_Here," _He handed the guy the baby.

"What about the girl?" The short on asks.

"Leave her, it will cost her more pain if she live to see her daughter be rise by deatheaters and be a deatheater herself or die by the Dark Lord hands." The man looked at Hermione with cold hated eyes. "Is that right, Granger? My bad it _Potter_ now, isn't?"

"Please…," Mrs. Potter begged, "Please… don't take my baby."

"See, what I mean? Now let's go." He turns around to go, but he felt something heavy on his left leg. He looked down at leg and saw Hermione hugging his leg.

"Please…don't take my daughter away from me." She had streams of tears coming down her face. The mystery man moved his leg from her grip and bend to her face.

"Now Mrs. Potter, you should be happy that I letting you keep your other child. You are an insufferable know-it-all, so do the smart thing." With that they left Hermione on the crying. The mystery man was the last one to leave the room, with the sleeping baby in his arms, as a note fell out of his pocket. A minute later Harry, Crookshanks, Dumbledore, Dobby, and Winky came running into the room to find a crying Hermione lending against the wall hugging a teddy bear and was staring in to space. She didn't even notice them when they came in.

"Hermione, Hermione," Harry shakes her. Mrs. Potter turned her head slowly to her husband and hugged him.

"Harry, they took her, _they took her,_" she cried in his ears.

"Don't worry we'll get them for what they did. I'll promise, if it the last thing I do," Harry patted her in the back. His eyes were on fire.

"_He_ was with them. _He _took our baby. It was-"

* * *

_16 years later…_

A girl, with brushy jet-black hair, creamy skin, and green eyes mix with brown, woke up sweating in her bed. She threw the covers off of her and walked to the bathroom. She was use to waking up like this every time she went to bed. She has the same dream every time she goes to sleep. She put a cloth under the water on it and wiped her face. The girl felt a something soft on her leg and knew that it was her pet fox, Hoodwink. Hoodwink was the only thing that kept her sane. As she look in the mirror there was a knock that the door. She threw the cloth in the sink and walk to the door as she asked, "Who is it?"

"Viper," a squeaky voice answer," The Dark Lord wishes to see you."

"Tell him I will be there in a minute or two."

"Now," Wormtail yell.

"_Fine,_" she hisses back. Viper looked down at her side and said, "Come on Hoodwink."

The female fox jump into her arms as the girl walks out. Viper followed the plump man through the corridors into a great big room. The room was dark the only lights was the candles on the wall and the fire behind the throne. The room had stone wall was gray and it was floor was green. At the end of the room two figures stood by the throne and a figure sat on it. Viper went up to the figure on the throne and kissed the hems of his robes as Peter did before her. She back away and ask, "You call me, my Lord?"

"Yes, I did my child," The Dark Lord answer. "Will you do in any thing for me?"

"Yes."

"Anything I ask no mater what?"

"Yes."

"Without asks?"

"Yes,"

"Even, if it means giving up your live?"

"Yes," she answered without hesitant, "if only I get to see _Harry Potter_ die, sir."

"Good, one week and day from now you will go to Hogwarts."

"With all do respect, sir, won't they recognize who I am."

"Not nineteen years go they won't. You weren't even born then, but your parents were. You will go back in time and bring me the weapon I need. If anyone gets in your way kill them. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, milord," she smirk.

"Good. Go on now Lily Jane Potter."

* * *

Harry Potter was packing his things. His birthday already past and he was moving out of the Dursleys' house for good. He was only there to pack his things and to move them to Sirius's house. He didn't like the idea, but he have the no other choices. The Weasleys had offered him to stay with them at Bill's wedding but he didn't want to overstay his welcome. Anyway he thought the farer away he stays from people the better. As he put the last of his things into a box and was about to leave he heard footsteps behind him coming into the room. He turned around to come face to face with his aunt. "Don't worry I won't be coming back here," he said to his aunt.

"Where will you go?"

He was surprise to hear the way she talked to him. Her was voice was like a worry mother and so was her eyes. "To Hogwarts," he answered. Dumbledore had perused him to come back for his last year and they will work something out.

"And, what will you go after that?"

"My godfather house I guess."

"Will they be after you still?"

"Yes."

She saw how he eases he was talking so she said, "Good, I don't want my family to get hurt or blow up like _'her'_" She left the room and stop at the door and whisper "Goodbye and good luck, Harry," and kept walking. Harry thought he images it and shook his head as he Apparition.

* * *

He arrived in living room at Number Twelve, Grimmauld Palace. He walked up stairs to his bedroom, then to the kitchen. The Weasleys, Ron, Ginny, Fred, George, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, and Hermione were there to help him move in and to make the house more comfort.

"Come and sit down Harry and have some lunch." The other was already eating. He sat down beside Ginny. While they were eating Remus and Took come by to say "hey". After they finish eating Ginny, Ron, Hermione and Harry want up to Harry's room.

"Harry, did Professor Dumbledore say anything to you about you-know-what?" Hermione ask.

"No, only thing he said that he was going to work it out."

"Um…Harry, I just want know if I could come with ya?" question Ginny.

Before Ron could answer "no" four owls came in the room with letters from Hogwarts. Each owl stops in front of each person. Harry opened his letter and it said:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

_of _WITCHCRAFT _and _WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(_Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, _

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Mr. Potter,

We are happy to have you back at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and

Wizardry. Please find enclose a list of all necessary books and equipment and

Head Boy badge with a letter.

Term begin on September 1. The train will leave at eleven o'clock from Platform

Nine and Three-Quarters.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Minerva McGonagall

_Deputy Headmistress _

Harry was shock in being Head Boy. He turns his head to look that the others. They were still reading their letters. Hermione jump up and down with her letter in her hand.

"I can't believe it. Oh, my God, I am Head Girl," she shrieks.

"Congratulations," said Ginny as she got up and reach for Hermione letter.

"No, dub, you are the smartest witch at our school and who else will get it," said Ron who was sitting on the bed.

"Thanks. Did you make it?" ask Hermione who was blushing.

"No."

"Oh."

"I did." Everyone turn to look at Harry.

"No figure. Everyone knows Dumbledore likes you." Ginny handed Hermione back her letter and went over and hug him.

"Yeah, congratulation," mumble Ron. "What do it says?"

"Well," Harry started but Hermione read it first.

"'Congratulation Ms. Granger,' well in Harry case Mr. Potter, 'on becoming Head Girl." Again in Harry case Head Boy. 'We hope for you to do your best at your job and that you will help the teachers out in their work. Head persons are allows to take points from Houses and give detention out _if only_ it is for a good cost _not_ _for personal_ reasons. They will also be able to stay up late at night to patrol the corridors. Heads are to remember to meet perfects on the train on September 1. Also, you will be meeting with Professor Dumbledore after the Ceremony to go to your Head's dormitory. '"

"This is wonderful," stated Ginny "I'm going to tell mom that our letters arrive and ya two made Head Boy and Girl." She looked at Hermione and Harry and left the room.

"Harry, do you mind if I borrow Hedwig so I can tell Mum and Dad?"

"Yeah, no problem, Hermione, she will be happy to do the job." He turned to Hedwig, "Won't you?" Hedwig flew to Hermione as they left the room. A week went by fast and before they know it, it was September 1.

* * *

The train was taking off from Platform nine and three-quarters. The trio was walking through the halls of the train. Hermione thought it was best if they put their things down before they went to the perfects' compartment and the others agreed. Most of the compartments were full or already had people in them. They find one in which Neville was already in.

"Hey," he spoke as they enter.

"Hey, Neville," Hermione spoke as the other wave their hands. "Do you mind if we share the compartment?"

"No, of course not," Neville looked at Harry and Hermione robes and saw the badges on them. "No, figure ya are the new Heads. I mean Hermione is the smarted witch there is and Harry, you…you just the greatest."

"Thanks," they both chorused.

"We should get going very body else probably already there." Hermione and Harry leaved the compartment and to go to the perfects' compartment. (Perfects are only fifth and sixth years I think) All of the perfect were there already.

"Hello," Hermione started off the meeting, "I'm Hermione Granger and this here is Harry Potter." She pointed to him and went on, "Congratulations, to the new perfects and well welcome back to the backs. It-"

Harry was no longer paying attention to what Hermione was saying. His eyes were on Ginny, who seated beside Luna. They broke it off last year after the attack on Hogwarts, but he still misses her and wanted to be with her. He knew as long as Lord Voldemort was out there it couldn't ever happen. Harry didn't notice the meeting was over until everyone got up and left. Ginny was the last one to leave until Harry grab her by the arm and pull her back.

"Yes, Harry?" She asked him.

"Ginny, um… about last year I want you to know that-"

"I know Harry it ok."

"Oh." There was a silent between them. "I also want you to know that I want you to see other people." 'No, I don't I would hated more than thing.'

"What did you say?" She thought she didn't hear him correctly.

"I want you to see other people. It is no use wanting around for me."

"But…ok," she tried to keep a straight voice and left. Sat on one of the seat in the room and thought about what he just did.

'This is for Ginny own being,' his thoughts were broking off as the compartment door slides open. He hoped it was Ginny, but it was Hermione who walked in.

"I forgot the schedules." She looked at Harry and saw his fake expression. "What wrong with you?"

"Nothing," he got up and walked to where she was, "You did a good job." She laughed at him. "What's so funny?"

"You were paying attention to Ginny the whole thing." He was shock that she noticed.

"Was I that noticeable?"

"No, it a girl thing," she lied. 'I saw a picture of her flash in my mind when you were looking at her. I just could feel it.' "You shouldn't have told her that it hurt the both of ya."

"I must have been, if you saw that I was sad," he said in a soft voice and rumpled up his hair. Hermione eyes soften. She didn't know he was sad, she felt his sadness. All of a sudden the light went off and the train jerked. Harry fell on top of Hermione, who fell on the seat. The lights come on the second and they saw their stated and got up fast.

"We such go and find out what happen." Hermione walk and Harry followed her to their compartment.

* * *

"What happen?"

"No ones know," Luna answered. She and Ginny had joined the other. It appeared that no one know what happen.

"Draco stopped by already which ya was in the meeting." Ron sat beside Hermione and Luna.

"What did he want this time?" Harry asked.

"Nothing really just the usual. He also said you might get lucky, Harry, and won't get kill this year."

"Yeah that said like Draco alright."

"It looks like we are getting close to the castle you guys." Neville said while looking at the widow. "We should probably change into our robes."

* * *

At the ceremony Neville, Ron, Hermione, and Harry sat together. Luna went to her table and Ginny was with her other friends. She hasn't looked at Harry since they left the compartment. The Sorting Hat came in and sang the same song from last year. Then it place the first years into their House.

"Welcome, to all the newcomer and welcome back to all the old ones. I hope this year will be a must better year than the last one. I must remind you that the Forbidden Forest in off limit to all students and first and second years are not to go to Hogmeade. I have nothing else to say so dug in. He clapped his hand as he sat down. The food magical appeared in front of them.

"While isn't this a shocker Professor Snape is still here," said Ron putting food into mouth.

"Just my luck, I hope he would have died over the summer."

"Harry," Hermione said.

"While, who wouldn't." Harry glanced at the head table to where Snape was and Snape was looking down at Harry too. They both was determent not to look at way, but Harry was the first to look away while Neville called his name.

"Um…what is it?"

"Are you going to eat are not?"

"Oh, yeah," he started putting food on his plate. He stopped for a second to look up at the table again. It looked like the DADA teacher was talking to another teacher. Harry went back to his food. When the ceremony was over the first years followed the perfects out of the Great Hall. Harry, Ron, and Neville got up and to leave to.

"Harry, where are you going?" Hermione asked while standing up. "We are to meet Professor Dumbledore remember."

Harry hit himself on the head, "I am sorry, I forgot." He turn to the other, "We see ya tomorrow."

* * *

(The End)


End file.
